


Under The Same Alolan Sun

by skytroops



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, alola cousin! ( alola arc ), gheys are there but they sleepin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytroops/pseuds/skytroops
Summary: Litten has lost her mentor figure. Pika knows the feeling.Based on Pokémon Sun & Moon episode 21; One Journey Ends, Another Begins. . .





	Under The Same Alolan Sun

The rain of still coming down. Pika snuggled into her trainer’s arms to keep the chill away. She kept her ears perked as she listened for any sound or movement from the small Pokémon curled up on the broken, musty couch behind her.

When she didn’t hear anything over the pouring rain, she sighed and shifted to look at who surrounded her. Platinum’s giant body sagged against some stacked boxes, her head lolling to one side as she slept. At her trainer’s feet, Dexter and Rockruff were curled up together, also sleeping. Beside them, Tower of Grey, Rowlet and Rotomdex joined them. Pika glanced up at her trainer, seeing Skye and Ash were leaning against each other, obviously asleep as well. In Ash’s lap, her son was curled up.

_This has been a draining few days. . ._ Pika thought to herself, tucking her paws under her chin as she placed her head down. Earlier that week, Litten had come running for Ash and Skye’s help, leading them to her mentor, Stoutland, who was obviously in a bad way.

Once they had gotten the elderly canine to the Pokémon Centre, they found out that Stoutland was simply too old and was dying. Litten didn’t take the news well and the two strays disappeared from the centre that night. Once they had found Litten again, it had started to pour, Litten was wailing and Stoutland was nowhere to be found.

Since then, Litten hadn’t moved from the couch that Stoutland used to sleep on and it hadn’t stopped raining. It was almost as if the Alolan skies were weeping for Litten’s loss. With Litten not eating any of the food given to her, Ash and Skye decided to stay with her until she finally ate something.

Pika’s heart went out to the young Pokémon. She knew what it was like to lose someone that important to her at a young age. The Pikachu stretched her neck to peer past Skye’s sleeping form to look at the mourning Fire Cat Pokémon. She hadn’t moved, still curled up with her back facing Pika. Pika wasn’t sure if she was awake or not.

Pika settled back down to stare out at the rain and the water swollen canal. It reminded her of home, back on the ranch where it rained like this at least once a week. Alola was a lovely, friendly place, but there was no place like Kanto.

Pika’s thoughts wandered back to Litten. Did Litten even have a home anymore, now that Stoutland had passed away? What will happen to her once she finally eats something? She couldn’t stay here under the bridge all alone, could she? Pika wouldn’t let that happen. Litten deserved better than that fate.

The Pikachu shifted slightly, clearing her throat to hopefully catch Litten’s attention. “I know that I can’t speak for everymon here, but my Skye and I know exactly what you are going through right now. We lost somemon dear to us too.” Saying that made Pika feel a little old and it hurt to remember that she’s known her old friend dead longer than she knew him alive.

“His name was Zig. He was a Raichu, though he wasn’t like the Raichu you’ve probably seen, dear. He helped me and my Skye through some tough times.” She eyed her scar, remembering the days when it was still pink and fresh. “He was like a mentor to me. He taught me if you were close to your trainer, they’d bring out the best in you and that you should always be by their side, no matter what.”

Pika tensed in Skye’s arms. Even though she could remember Zig’s words, she couldn’t remember his voice. Somewhere in the back of her memory, there was a comforting rumble that she believed belonged to Zig, but that was all she could remember.

She paused to think about that. If it wasn’t for that voice, she wouldn’t have gotten back onto her paws after being made illegal to battle, then step up to become her Skye’s ESP. Pika pushed down her welling feelings for now. Litten was more important, so she continued to speak.

“I know that it hurts. It’s going to hurt for a long time to come, possibly for the rest for your life. Loss is so, so hard, but we must continue on and that’s alright. That’s what they’d want us to do. It’s what Zig and Stoutland would want us to do.” She gently nuzzled her cheek against her trainer’s bicep.

“But, there is something that we can do before we continue forward. Once you get something to eat, my Skye wishes to hold a funeral for Stoutland. We. . .don’t know what happened to him, but we want to honour him. If that’s alright with you, dear.”   
  
Litten didn't answer. Pika hoped that meant that she was going to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
